Istriku, Izinkan Aku
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Di ujung kehidupanku, izinkan aku menikahi orang yang aku cintai, istriku. Maafkan aku. Rain/Konpeito & Storm/Black Licorice. SasuNaru, AU, light shonen ai. Untuk ulang tahun Shrine-chan yang keempat.


Namaku Hyuuga Hinata—ah, maksudku, nama lahirku.

Beberapa puluh tahun terakhir nama belakangku digeser oleh marga suamiku. Kebanyakan orang kini mengenalku sebagai Namikaze Hinata. Istri dari Namikaze Naruto. Pria bersemangat tinggi, menawarkan cahaya kebebasan, dan gairah yang optimis. Pernikahan kami tidak pernah dilanda angin badai. Paling-paling hanya kerikil kecil yang selalu berhasil kami atasi berdua. Anak-anak kami sudah besar dan mulai melepaskan diri. Kami bahkan telah dikaruniai dua cucu yang manis. Sesekali, pada perayaan besar seperti tahun baru, keluarga kami berkumpul untuk merayakan dan berbagi kebahagiaan.

Suamiku, Naruto, selalu antusias untuk menyambut seluruh anggota—baik dari keluarganya maupun dari keluargaku. Ia tak pernah lupa menyiapkan amplop berisi lembaran yen untuk anak-anak kecil. Ia nyaris tak pernah absen menemaniku berbelanja kebutuhan pesta seperti daging sapi Wagyu untuk _barbeque_ dan buah-buahan untuk dibuat _fruit punch_. Ia tidak pernah bosan membantu anak-anak kami mendekorasi ruangan dan memanggil petugas kebersihan. Ya, aku begitu mengenalnya. Naruto, sangat menghargai dan menunjung tinggi ikatan persaudaraan dan nilai-nilai kemanusiaan.

Memang, suamiku itu bukan pria yang romantis. Setidaknya—caranya dalam mengekspresikan romantisme tidak seperti pria kebanyakan. Naruto tidak pernah membelikan karangan bunga atau membuat pesta kejutan di ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Tetapi ia akan mengajakku ke panti asuhan. Memberikan santunan dan mendatangkan baju-baju layak pakai. Naruto, sambil tertawa lepas, akan melontarkan lelucon dan bercengkrama dengan anak-anak kurang beruntung yang ada di sana. Aku yang kesulitan berbaur dan bergaul ini, entah sejak kapan menjadi mudah nyaman di lingkungan baru.

Tidak berarti Naruto, suamiku, tidak pernah berbuat salah. Ia seorang yang slebor di kala mudanya. Tampang berantakan, sering berkelahi, mudah marah dan tak segan meluapkan emosinya. Melihat Naruto adu tonjok dan babak belur adalah makanan sehari-hariku di kala kami sekolah dulu. Aku sering mengatakan agar dia berhenti baku hantam—dengan suaraku yang tercekat dan terbata. Naruto, waktu itu, hanya tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia selalu mengacak rambutku dan berlari keluar dari UKS sekalipun aku belum selesai mengikat erat perban di lengannya.

Lambat laun, waktu dan usia membuat Naruto yang dahulu serampangan berubah menjadi sosok suami, ayah, dan kakek yang beriwibawa. Rambut pirang mencoloknya sudah diramaikan semburat putih. Bola mata birunya tetap cerah walau sudah memerlukan bantuan lensa cembung. Tubuhnya mulai dihiasi gelambir lemak sekalipun tetap tegap. Raganya memang sudah tak lagi muda, namun sikapnya tetap hangat dan ramah. Naruto tidak pernah memukul ataupun membentakku. Ia juga tak pernah satu kalipun memarahi anak-anak dengan nada tinggi. Suamiku sangat menyayangi aku dan darah dagingku.

Sekalipun, setiap kali aku melihat butir-butir hitam dalam toples kaca di meja kerjanya, aku tahu—_betapa suamiku, tidak pernah mencintaiku._

* * *

.

"_Teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_Di luar badai."_

"_Aku belum buta."_

"_Hhh—harus ya, responmu dingin begitu?"_

"_Hn. Berisik."_

"_Ih, Teme!"_

"_Aku juga belum tuli."_

"_Dengarkan aku!"_

"_Daritadi juga dengar, Dobe!"_

"_Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku!"_

_Naruto mendengus tak sabar. Kedua tangan di pinggang. Hidung kembang-kempis menahan amarah. Kenapa juga, ia harus tertarik dengan seorang pemuda. Plus yang menarik perhatiannya justru pemilik kromosom XY yang sifatnya seolah memohon untuk dilempar bakiak._

_Dingin. Tak sensitif. Menyebalkan._

"_Badai ini menakutkan. Aku tak mau tidur sendiri."_

"_Memangnya kau ini anak perempuan berusia dua tahun?"_

"_Teme! Tapi 'kan—"_

"_Justru badainya yang takut denganmu."_

"_Ugh—ya sudah! Aku tidur sendiri!"_

"_Eh!"_

"_Jangan pegang-pegang tanganku!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar mudah marah, Dobe."_

"_Te—"_

_Naruto terkesiap. Namun tak sempat menghindar._

_Pemuda itu membungkam teriaknya dalam satu kecupan dalam. Terlalu cepat untuk ditolak. Terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Terlalu liar untuk dikendalikan. Selalu, selalu, selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu menyerah ketika dominasi itu terjadi di atas kulitnya. Menawarkan rasa merinding dan hangat di saat bersamaan._

_Lidahnya mengecap getir—dan Naruto berusaha menarik diri._

"_Itu apa?"_

"_Itu apa—apa?"_

"_Kau makan sesuatu?"_

"_Oh. Hanya permen."_

"_Permen macam apa itu?"_

"_Black licorice."_

"_Kok rasanya pahit sekali?"_

"_Memangnya hubungan kita tidak?"_

_Naruto bergeming._

.

* * *

"Hinata-chan."

Wanita bersurai biru panjang itu menoleh anggun.

Ia mengenal lelaki di hadapannya begitu lama. Terlalu lama. Sangat lama sampai-sampai ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Naruto tidak pernah sebelumnya menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu harus menggolongkannya ke dalam emosi macam apa. Alangkah banyak kata-kata jikalau ia harus mendeskripsikan apa yang ia saksikan malam itu.

Naruto, suaminya, duduk di hadapannya. Bersila. Merendahkan diri.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu bahagia?" tanya Naruto, "Bersamaku, selama ini, apa kamu bahagia?"

Pemilik bola mata lavender itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Tidakkah kebahagiaanku begitu samar sampai kamu harus bertanya?"

"Betulkah…" Naruto menghela napas lega. Betapa waktu telah mengubah sosok pemalu dan pasif itu menjadi seorang wanita yang begitu kuat. Pria berusia lanjut itu memandang istrinya lekat-lekat. Mengingat bagaimana hawa di hadapannya mempertaruhkan nyawa demi putra-putrinya, "Syukurlah."

"Naruto-kun?" suara halus itu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya.

Lembut, Naruto meraih tangan hinata. Mengusapnya perlahan, "Aku selalu merasa gagal sebagai suamimu." gumamnya dengan nada suara perih, "Karena aku… Tidak pernah bisa memberikanmu—"

"Naruto-kun…" desis Hinata sembari menyentuh pipi suaminya, "Kau seorang lelaki yang baik. Suami yang baik. Ayah yang baik. Kakek yang baik." bisiknya tulus, "Kami-sama pasti mengutukku kalau aku tidak bersyukur… Aku memiliki kesempatan menjalani hidup denganmu."

Naruto tak bergerak. Membiarkan dirinya di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Hinata, "Suamiku… Ayah dari anak-anakku… Siapapun kamu di hadapanku sekarang…" senyuman itu terkembang perih, "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Hinata-chan—" suara Naruto tercekat, "—aku—"

"Tak perlu mengatakannya, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku tahu… Karena aku mengerti…"

* * *

.

.

_Hei, apa kabar?_

_Aku melihatmu dari sudut jendela._

_Hari ini istriku sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin karena penyakit asmanya sering kumat. Anak sulungku mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Jadilah, aku sebagai kakek yang baik, harus datang ke festival musim panas dan membeli takoyaki amatir buatannya. Apa boleh buat, namanya bocah. Bisa meraung-raung dia, andaikata tak ada satu pun walinya yang hadir._

_Hei, kamu._

_Ya, kamu yang selalu kusesali. Kenapa juga kamu tidak menolak perjodohan tolol itu dan kawin lari denganku? Tidakkah kita, di usia belasan kita, adalah pemberontak? Kita bersama-sama mendobrak norma dan moralitas. Aku tidak peduli aku akan dianggap apa. Dicap apa. Dikata-katai apa. Tetapi kau dan ego bodohmu itu membuatmu pergi tanpa pamit. Huh. Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan._

_Dan kamu tahu apa yang membuatmu semakin kurang ajar? Karena kamu muncul lagi di hadapanku. Seenaknya saja menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berbicara berdua seperti sepasang kakek-kakek tolol yang mengenang masa muda. Oh ya, kita pernah memiliki kenangan masa muda bersama-sama. Tetapi apa itu indah dan layak diingat kembali? Kamu tahu tidak sih, sakitnya seperti apa? Dasar brengsek._

_Hei, kamu, iya, iya—kamu, Teme! Kenapa kamu harus kembali? Di kala aku tinggal menunggu detak waktuku habis, di kala aku tinggal menyaksikkan selang infus berseliweran di tubuhku, di kala aku tinggal memilih kayu apa untuk menjadi peti matiku? KAMU—_

_Hei._

_Apa itu di sudut bibirmu?_

_Mu—mustahil!—konpeito?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Halo, bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Aku mengintipmu lewat tetes gerimis._

_Baru saja sekolah Minggu cucuku selesai. Aku harus menjemputnya. Penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini semakin marak. Aku tidak ingin siapapun yang bermarga Uchiha menjadi bulan-bulanan para kriminal. Sekalipun, cucuku, begitu mirip dengan pamanku—si Obito itu. Begitu ceria dan pecicilan. Ia tak mau diam ketika melihat jajaran kios makanan di sebuah perayaan sekolah yang kami lewati._

_Halo, kau._

_Ya, kau yang berhasil membuatku merasa sesak dan sesal. Bagaimana bisa kau percaya kalau aku meninggalkanmu? Bukankah kita, di masa remaja kita, penuh kenaifan? Kau sendiri yang meyakinkan aku untuk meniadakan doktrin dan logika. Aku masa bodoh tentang pandangan orang terhadapku. Terhadap hubungan kau dan aku. Lalu di akhir cerita kita, justru kau yang membanting pintu._

_Lalu, kenapa kalau aku menampakkan diri di hadapanmu? Mana aku tahu kau ada di tempat ini! Jangan berani menyalahkanku karena matamu itu terlalu jujur. Kau seolah memohon untuk kesempatan kedua bagi kita yang terlambat puluhan tahun. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Salahkah aku jika mengininkan kau satu kali lagi—untuk… Terakhir kali?_

_Halo, kau! Iya, kau, jelas kau, Dobe! Kebetulan itu semu. Terima saja, kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Ketika kau nyaris sampai di ujung perjalananmu. Ketika kau telah mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang mereka aku-aku. Ketika kau merasakan kekosongan yang identik dengan milikku. Kau—_

_Halo._

_Bau apa itu yang tercium dari mulutmu?_

_Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai black licorice?_

.

.

* * *

"Sakura."

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu menengadah.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam diam. Ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama laki-laki ini. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. 'Kenal' bukanlah kata yang tepat baginya untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya, sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya. Sebagian dari seluruh hidupnya. Pemilik tulang rusuknya.

Sasuke, suaminya, duduk di hadapannya. Tegap. Meminta perhatian.

"Sakura, katakan padaku." Sasuke memulai, "Apa aku suami yang baik?"

Spontan saja pemilik kelereng zamrud terang itu tersentak, "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Sasuke-kun? Tentu saja kamu suami yang baik—dan sudah jelas, ayah yang baik pula."

"Hn." dapat terdengar dengusan. Namun sesungguhnya, Sasuke sedang menghela napas penuh rasa lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu mendengar kalau ia adalah pria tak berguna. Istrinya, wanita yang ia pilih sendiri untuk dapat meneruskan keturunannya, mewarisi darah dan kemampuannya, "Untunglah."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan.

Sasuke menyisir helai-helai merah jambu itu. Penuh kasih, "Kalau ada suami paling buruk, itulah aku, Sakura." ekspresi kerasnya bertahan seiring kata-katanya yang menyayat, "Aku—sudah berusaha—"

"Sasuke-kun." potong Sakura tegas. Ia genggam tangan putih pucat itu erat-erat, "Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal lemah." aksara meluncur tanpa tending aling-aling, "Sasuke-kun, menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu… Adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi padaku."

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon. Hanya membiarkan genggaman itu semakin rapat.

"Aku menghormatimu, Sasuke-kun, dan aku mencintaimu." kata Sakura, "Tidak peduli apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, tidak peduli—siapa orang yang sebenarnya kamu cintai."

"Sakura—" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "—cukup—"

"Karena seperti itulah aku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memberikan satu senyuman, "Seperti itulah caraku mencintaimu."

* * *

.

"_Oi. Dobe."_

"_Nghh…"_

"_Bangun."_

"_Tidak mau~"_

"_Di luar hujan."_

"_Ngg~ Nyam-nyam~"_

"_Air liurmu menetes."_

"_Aku mengantuk, Teme~!"_

"_Tetap harus bangun."_

"_Angg~"_

"_Futon-mu kehujanan."_

_Sasuke bersedekap ketika pemuda hiperaktif di hadapannya itu tersentak bangun dengan gelagat panik. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki. Terlebih, orang yang membuatnya logikanya jungkir balik justru seorang (yang menurutnya) idiot dan berpikir pakai otot._

_Berisik. Penuh drama. Naif._

"_Kalau perlu bantuanku, tinggal bilang, dasar Dobe."_

"_Hah! Kau kira aku butuh? Sana, sana! Menghalangi saja!"_

"_Ck. Ujung futon-mu terkena tanah, tuh."_

"_Ap—WHUA! Selamatkan, Teme! Mencucinya saja butuh seharian!"_

"_Kata kunci?"_

"_Hah? Sejak kapan ada yang seperti itu?"_

"_Minta tolong, maksudku, Usuratonkachi. Memohon."_

"_Ih! Tidak sudi!"_

"_Kalau begitu, cium saja."_

_Sasuke menyeringai. Menikmati ekspresi cemberut dan malu itu._

_Ciuman yang ia terima selalu seperti ini. Lembut, ringan, hangat. Kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa permainan geligi. Terjadi secara bertubi namun dalam irama yang pasti. Sasuke selalu menyukai cara bibir itu mendarat berkali-kali di atas miliknya. Menghadirkan keluguan di dalam kentalnya hasrat._

_Rasa manis menggigit—dan Sasuke memberikan jarak fisik._

"_Kau habis makan apa?"_

"_Eh, memangnya terkecap?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan makanan manis sampai terasa?"_

"_Jawab saja apa yang kau makan, Dobe."_

"_Konpeito."_

"_Ck. Bisa-bisanya kau makan benda terlalu manis begitu."_

"_Tidak semanis janji-janjimu kok, Teme."_

_Sasuke mendengus._

_._

* * *

Haruno Sakura adalah namaku sebelum aku dipinang.

Usia pernikahanku dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha—pada zaman itu—sudah mencapai angka tiga puluh tujuh. Suamiku, pria yang kunikahi karena perjodohan di masa mudaku, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria angkuh dari keluarga terpandang dengan berbagai titel pendidikan berderet di belakang namanya. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu jenius yang mampu meneruskan usaha keluarga Uchiha di tengah carut marutnya ekonomi global. Tangannya begitu dingin dalam memimpin dan lidahnya sangat tajam dalam bersilat. Setahuku, tak ada yang berani menyangsikan keenceran otaknya.

Sebagai seorang pria, Sasuke merupakan citra yang didambakan semua wanita. Parasnya tampan dan tak bercela. Rambut dan bola matanya berwarna kelam berpadu dengan kulitnya yang sepucat porselen. Sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara membuat para wanita penasaran. Pembawaannya yang misterius tak pernah luput dari tatapan haus belaian. Posisinya sebagai salah satu dari jajaran _Board of Director_ akan membuat iri siapapun yang mendengar. Sasuke adalah sosok yang begitu sempurna. Figur yang membuat banyaknya tatapan dengki terarah ke setiap ketuk sepatuku.

Aku begitu menghormatinya. Sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang melahirkan anak-anaknya. Tiga orang bocah lelaki telah keluar dari rumah kami untuk membangun keluarga masing-masing. Satu dari mereka telah memberikan kami seorang cucu yang tak kalah tampan. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai kehangatan dan basa-basi karena didikan keras yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Namun aku tahu, betapa ia mencoba peduli. Sasuke selalu berusaha mengosongkan jadwalnya yang padat untuk hadir di misa pada malam Natal—sekalipun ia hanya bisa hadir di menit-menit terakhir dalam keadaan terengah.

Namun tentu saja, setiap manusia memiliki kekurangan. Sasuke pun tak luput. Obsesinya akan pekerjaan dan pendidikan anak-anak kami terkadang menjadi bilah pedang bermata dua. Aku ingat bagaimana kerasnya Sasuke muda berusaha untuk konsisten meraih penghargaan di berbagai bidang yang melibatkan otak. Ia penyendiri. Tidak terlalu suka berada di keramaian dan jarang hadir di temu alumni. Beberapa kali aku terpaksa berkata dusta untuk melindungi ketidakacuhannya terhadap sosialisasi. Tak jarang aku harus kerepotan karena nekad membawa putra-putra kecilku ke acara sejenis.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke yang telah pensiun dari jabatannya kini lebih banyak menghabiskan sisa waktunya di rumah. Tubuhnya yang mengurus dan digerogoti penyakit khas manula tak lagi mampu untuk melakukan kegiatan berat. Di hari-hari biasa ia menyalurkan hobinya dalam bercocok tanam—aku terkikik geli ketika melihat betapa banyak tomat ranum hasil dari kesenggangan suamiku. Setiap akhir pekan ia hadir di gereja untuk menjemput cucu kami dari sekolah Minggu. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan atensi secara verbal, namun rasa sayang dan perhatiannya selalu sampai.

Walaupun, ketika aku menemukan cawan porselen penuh berisi serpihan kristal berbagai warna, aku sadar—_betapa selama ini, cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan._

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Di ujung kehidupanku,**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk menikahi orang yang aku cintai,**_

_**Istriku,**_

_**Maafkan aku,**_

* * *

.

.

.

_(Hari itu, ketika badai mengamuk, dua akta perceraian disahkan.)_

_._

_(Dan hari lain, ketika gerimis menitik, satu akta pernikahan diresmikan.)_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Dobe."

"Ha, Teme?"

"Kau memasukkan _black licorice_ ke dalam keranjang belanjaan?"

"Ketahuan, ya?"

"Memangnya gigimu masih kuat?"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengunyahnya."

"Ck."

"Kau juga seenaknya memasukkan _konpeito_."

"Siapa bilang—"

"Jangan mungkir. Kita hidup berdua."

"…"

"Gengsimu aneh."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"_Pervert bastard._"

"Maniak ramen."

"Tomat sinting."

"Pirang tolol."

"Pantat ayam bodoh."

"Kenapa aku mau menikahimu, Dobe?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku, Teme."

"…"

"Jangan cium aku tanpa gigi palsumu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**~Owari~**_

_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_(diketik di tengah-tengah deadline proyek, mulai pukul 16.45 WITA dan selesai 21.29 WITA, anda benar, saya masih di kantor ketika selesai mengetik ini, jangan tanya ini apaan, ketikan ini mengalir apa adanya dengan memasukkan prompt seadanya tanpa kontemplasi dan pendalaman lebih lanjut)_

_(anyway, inspired by true story)_

_(boleh dibaca sambil mendengarkan Same Love – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert biar lebih maknyus nyut-nyut-nya)_

* * *

_**~Sabaku no Ghee, 4 Maret 2014~**_


End file.
